Field
The described technology generally relates to a flexible display and a method of manufacturing the flexible display.
Description of the Related Technology
Due to increased interest in flexible displays, much research is being conducted on them. In order to create a flexible display, a flexible substrate formed of a synthetic resin, etc., instead of a typical glass substrate, is used. It is difficult to manufacture the flexible substrate without using an underlying supporting substrate having sufficient rigidity. The flexible substrate is formed and subjected to various processing steps and eventually separated from the supporting substrate.
Typically, in a method of manufacturing a flexible display, ambient atmospheric moisture and oxygen penetrate the display unit, thereby damaging the materials, and thus, the reliability of flexible displays is lower than rigid displays.